Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a mobile platform having an integrated power beaming system. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to a high power, energy efficient motor vehicle with an integrated power beaming transmitter arranged to remotely power a device such as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV).
Description of the Related Art
Laser or microwave power beaming delivers electromagnetic energy from a transmitter to a receiver through the atmosphere over large distances (e.g., one or more meters to many hundreds or thousands of kilometers). At the receiver, the electromagnetic energy is converted to heat or electric power and used by an unmanned aerial vehicle (i.e., UAV or drone), ground vehicle, robot, tool, construction equipment, or other like machine.
Power beaming provides a source of heat or power without a physical conduit (e.g., wiring) attached to the receiving device. The efficiency of power beaming systems is limited, and power beaming systems typically require substantial electric power and, in many cases, cooling, at the transmitter.
In contrast, other power systems (e.g., direct power systems) provide a source of power with a physical conduit (e.g., wiring) attached to the receiving device. The efficiency of direct power systems may be limited in different ways based on the distance between a power-consuming device and a power source. Generally, the power source is fixed in one location.
All of the subject matter discussed in the Background section is not necessarily prior art and should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its discussion in the Background section. Along these lines, any recognition of problems in the prior art discussed in the Background section or associated with such subject matter should not be treated as prior art unless expressly stated to be prior art. Instead, the discussion of any subject matter in the Background section should be treated as part of the inventor's approach to the particular problem, which in and of itself may also be inventive.